


【港中心】1997年

by nightoye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 港中心，回归前夕发生的一些事。中/英相关。最后好像写成了两个空巢老人讨论带孩子的故事【。
Comments: 30
Kudos: 12





	【港中心】1997年

一九九七  
====  
Created 星期一 18 五月 2020

一，

王耀到香港去见某个人。

王嘉龙在关口等他。那一年的气候还没有如今这么热，三、四月间的香港，狮子山被云雾覆盖。他俩去了已经被拆掉的九龙城寨附近，嘉龙说我有个相熟的茶餐厅老板，将王耀招呼进一家店。王耀尝了尝老板做的云吞面——咸鲜可口，面条十分筋道，云吞里包着充足的肉和虾仁。至于那杯奶茶则甜美醇厚，入口就令人回味。虽然是简陋的一餐饭，但他觉得相当满意。

“你看新闻了吗？”嘉龙也叫了碗面，不过是牛筋面。一些萝卜和牛筋飘在汤里，他往里面放了点辣椒。其实他问这句话很多余，茶餐厅里有电视，而且也有其他人叽叽喳喳地讨论。只要是有中国人的地方必然就会变成菜市场，不过两人并不介意这一点。

“看了，不过和我有什么关系。”王耀冷静地说。“我又不是历史教科书，什么东西难道都要我去评价一下？”

嘉龙笑道：“你倒是想当，只怕有些人不让吧。”语气里十分尖刻。

“我说你……”王耀皱着眉头放下筷子。“你也别总是这么愤怒。”

他看到嘉龙那酷似亚瑟的眉毛扬起来皱成一个尖锐的角，显然是马上就要发作了。他在心里叹了口气，心想这些小孩还是那么容易一眼看透。他指了指嘉龙跟前几乎没动过的面。

“好了先吃饭吧，别浪费食物，吃完了我们出去走走。我早就想去看看九龙城寨了……”

“拆了。”嘉龙沉着脸。“又不是什么好地方。”

“那也得去走走。”

虽然嘉龙接下来似乎都在生他的气，但还是乖乖把汤喝完了。王耀心想他就是不会剩食物这一点很可爱。亚瑟·柯克兰家的恐怖味觉完全没耽误王嘉龙的种族天赋，这小子依旧是个美食家，而且中日韩东南亚菜学什么会什么，光这一点王耀就能觉得非常得意。不过其他地方这小鬼就没这么称心了，用粤语来说，就是顶心顶肺。王耀和亚瑟交流养孩子经验后得出结论，那就是国家也有叛逆期——看看某个阿尔弗雷德就知道了。王嘉龙现在处于他最愤怒的年代，一种让王耀觉得陌生、新鲜又十分怀念的愤怒。

他生拉硬拽把嘉龙拽了出去，两个人去逛刚落成的城寨公园。公园完全免费，留了个大爷看门，里面有影像和图画讲解这个地方的历史。他们绕着公园转圈，王嘉龙也讲了很多，讲他在这个地方看到了什么，讲那些香港破破烂烂的老字号和店面，讲大英帝国派来的总督。如果不是因为他讲起香港的样子感情充沛，显得年轻，他简直就像怀念过去的老爷爷。他说那些人怎样在饥荒和动乱中逃过来，如何在小小的渔村中建起繁忙的海港，说那些银行家怎样建起高楼。他讲那些蜗居在城寨中的人，讲他们的苦难和悲伤。在王嘉龙看来，香港人所拥有的广袤与博大是时间尺度上的，他们经历的变化与动荡比许多其他地方的人一辈子所经历的还要多。接下来这个城市还是要动荡下去，也许会将他小小的灵魂撕裂，也许会令繁荣的时代一瞬崩塌，遍地瓦砾。

所以王耀能理解他为什么这么愤怒，根据人类的心理学研究，愤怒，都来自于恐惧。

“好多人现在还不知道。”王嘉龙轻声说。“不知道前方等着他们的是什么。但有的人已经开始害怕了……我最恨的不是那些什么都不知道的人，而是选择离开的那些人。我没法责怪他们，没法要求他们留下来守护香港。可是……”

“可是你是它本身，也是他们本身，你无法恨他们。”王耀看懂了他的心思。每个人，每个人都有自己完美的逻辑，承受冲突和痛苦的只有王嘉龙一个人。也只有他。“嘉龙，相信我，你会做出选择的——总有一天你会……”

他们已经离开了公园，自然地沿着道路向海边走去。

“我不知道该怎么办。”嘉龙说。

王耀指了指他们正在走着的地方。

“我也给你讲个故事吧。”

他看着那片已经认不出来的海……有一部分是填海造出的陆地，和灰白的海水在视线远方交汇。香港的钢筋水泥大厦环抱着那片海，让这座城市看来也像是在海中浮沉。然而大海此刻显得非常温柔，风平浪静，就像它眷顾着王嘉龙脚下的土地一样。

“那是……我想想，快一千年前的事了。”

“你知道宋朝吗。对，那是个我喜欢的时代。不是我夸口，那时候我们家真的超有钱，能造好多的船去航行。你要是经历过那时候，肯定会羡慕我的。哎呀，算了算了，好汉不提当年勇。”

王嘉龙有点嫌弃地说：“……所以呢？”

“后来经历了很长的时间……异族南下，它就灭亡了。”王耀说。“最后的皇帝和他的将军在海上和来进攻的元军展开了海战，然后输了。一个臣子背着年仅八岁的皇帝跳进了海里。那个时候我就在他旁边。”

“陆秀夫。”王嘉龙说，他其实相当熟悉历史，甚至在中文大学里听过钱穆讲课。“对了……这个地方就叫宋皇台……相传，那个地方就是在这里。难道你记得这里？”

他们所站的地方离城寨不远，是香港的故老相传。那个惨痛的故事也一样影响着他们。在王嘉龙看来，这是普普通通的一块地，上面没有传说也没有血腥。但对于王耀来说意义就不同了。虽然时间已经过去了快一千年，但他的痛苦似乎并未减轻半分，就像他年轻面孔上那双苍老的眼睛。

“我不记得这里了，海岸线总是变得很快。但是那不重要……重要的是，那时候，有人看着我，叫我逃。也许是个什么内侍吧。他对我说，只要我在，中华就不会彻底死去。”

“……然后呢？”

“然后？我当然是逃了。”王耀自嘲地笑了笑。“不然还要我怎样？留下来和元军同归于尽吗？我当然是信了他们，没办法不信。他们让我活下去，我就只能活下去，尽管那一刻我无比想死。我宁可用我的命来换小皇帝的命，他那么小。才八岁。一个八岁的孩子为什么要为国捐躯？我跳进了海里，拼命向前地游，直到上岸了也没能思考。“

”那时候……的确有很多人认为你死了。“至少是变得和原来不一样了。

”我活了下来，这才是这个故事最悲哀的部分。“王耀踢了踢路边一块石子。”后来我就待在……也许是我们现在待的地方，一个小渔村里，他们没让元兵找到我。我听说有十几万人随着皇帝投海殉国了，不知道是不是真的，我那时候太痛苦了，没办法思考。之后我为了躲避元军一直在逃，九十多年，好像没有尽头一样，我得给所有人留下个希望，让他们相信我有天还是会回来。那时候我的愤怒和痛苦不比你现在少。嘉龙，你知道吗，那个时候死去的一些人不在墓碑上刻年份，他们拒绝使用元朝的年号。历史偶尔会说谎，但人心所向不会。“

”我明白……我们都是这样的。但是这……其实没有任何意义。“

”是没什么意义。我的死活根本改变不了什么。宋朝的人都错了，他们认为我在国家就在，但其实事情是相反的，是这个国家塑造了我，让我变成现在的样子。所以在经历了那么多年的重复与轮回之后，我累了。我累了，我比任何人都更想死。“

王嘉龙想起他在大学里听到的讲课。那些讲中国历史的人比年轻（哦，作为一个城市他是还年轻）的他更加深情，也更加温柔。他能感受到在青春洋溢的课堂上，有些人不爱听这些积累了数千年的沉重字句，他们的心还很轻，漂浮着，想着约会，放学与巷口的鸡蛋仔。但教授们很认真，即使白发苍苍，许多人仍旧保持着——保持着新鲜的愤怒。

他几乎想哭。

”哎呀，别这样。“王耀立刻换了一副轻快的语气。”你的情况不一样嘛。你还年轻啦，而且人类已经进入新纪元了。说不定将来就没有这么讨厌的轮回在等着你了。我不是想让你难过，只是想说有些事情是必经之路。“

”……是吗？“

”是啊，不要太固执，实在不行的话就逃跑也可以。我很擅长逃跑的哦，朱元璋找了我好久，我都没搭理他——我从一开始就不信任他。但朝廷里还是有些人见过我……只不过他们不知道那是我而已。我试着帮助一些人脱离他们的命运，让他们不要痛苦……有些人听了，但有些人怎么都不听。那种怎么都不听的人，你是没法说服的，只能目送他们去死，去牺牲自己，然后你的心为他们而流血。“

”我看我最终也会这样。“嘉龙说。”好难过，我不想懂这些。“

”是啊。我们都不想懂。“

但哪怕是亚瑟在这里，他会说出相似的话。他的遭遇比这个轻松一些，但本质相同。归根结底，他拥有自己的诗人。诗人拥有国家的灵魂和他们不朽的爱。王嘉龙总有一天也会懂，等他拥有一个用粤语亲密地向他说话的诗人，等他跪在他的床边流泪时就会明白。王耀不知道这些内容能安慰到他还是让他更痛苦些，但是他只想坦诚。他希望自己讲的语言真诚而简单，没有任何巧言令色，虚伪矫饰。

尽管有些愿望渺不可及，他仍然希望它们实现。

二，

亚瑟抵达的时候是第二天中午。嘉龙给他在启德机场附近订了酒店。亚瑟在电话里抱怨说你不来接我，嘉龙说你一把年纪不认识路吗？

虽然他俩讲的是英语但王耀还是听懂了，然后王先生翻了个白眼，心想为什么这孩子不这样找自己撒娇。他理所当然地忘了王嘉龙昨天才嫌弃过他一顿。

亚瑟出现时非常生气，用英语长难句数落了嘉龙一顿，很显然某个英国人有一大堆莫名其妙的执着和介意点。王嘉龙微笑着点头，不过眼神里全是”你老母X“之类的粤语粗口。王耀很自然地回忆起亚瑟的说法。”国家也有叛逆期“。不过有什么关系呢又不是他养大的他只负责喝茶看戏。

等他俩吵完了，王耀慢悠悠地说：”我们去喝下午茶吧。“

两个人一起看着他。嘉龙扬起眉：”下午茶？我们刚刚才喝了几个钟的早茶你记得吗？“

”对啊，上午中式早茶，下午英式下午茶，很合适不是么？“

于是一个英国人一个中国人一个香港人就这么决定了他们的下午活动内容，在……港岛的某个高档咖啡厅里坐着。咖啡厅里播放着舒缓的音乐，人们都轻声细语，和在英国的时候似乎没啥两样。香港这个地方虽小，但走几步就像到了不同的国家。侍应将满满的茶点和餐具摆上桌的时候亚瑟给了他小费，虽然这事儿本该由东道主干，但他现在在生王嘉龙的气。

”我觉得他比你更像个老人家。“嘉龙用粤语低声说。”食古不化那种。“

”那说明他还不够老。等他像我这样什么都不在乎的时候就能返老还童了。“王耀说。

亚瑟：”你们在说什么？“

倒不是亚瑟不想学粤语和中文，实在是孤立语超越了他的处理能力。他们这类存在有充足的时间去学习各种语言，但掌握的程度就因人而异了。相形之下，英国话人人都会说，少了好多乐趣。

”咳，我在教育他要好好学习你的绅士风度。“王耀很诚恳地说。”说起来，你们是不是有点欠缺交流？“

”没关系，反正我们很快就要分开了。“说到这个话题，亚瑟语气中的不爽，似乎也被某些东西冲淡了一些。王耀听得出来，那是一种无奈。一种尽管已经习惯，却又尚未完全认命的无奈。

”你会舍不得吗？“

”多少会有一点吧。“亚瑟已经彻底收敛住了感情，平静地回答。”偶然会想起我刚收养他的时候他才多小。“

”哎，会不会觉得他那个时候很可爱，然后长大了就一点都不可爱了。“

”……看来你经验丰富呢王先生。“

”哈哈哈，难免的，大家都会这样啊。“

王嘉龙并不搭理他俩，常见的”你们两个人这样说话好像我不存在似的“的抗议也没有，他专注喝茶。茶是锡兰进口的茶叶，炮制出来的红茶别有一番风味。反正老头子过段时间就不来烦他了，还是善解人意体谅一下这两个家伙吧。亚瑟不知道的是他的孩子们也对他有过吐槽——某些人（国家）一旦上了年纪，除了子女之外好像就没别的话题了，也不知道是不是人类带给他们的习惯。

”我本没想到会在这里见到你。“亚瑟说。”毕竟，那个仪式，你也不会参加的吧。“

”是啊，我现在可不想露面。如果有可能的话，我宁愿躲到你家去。“

”还是算了吧。你的国土这么大，就没有个能躲的地方吗？“

”我躲了几百年，太腻味了，没什么意思。你知道吗，19世纪的时候我去过美洲，混在一群华裔工人中间，在美国，我学他们说的话，和他们一起工作。那段时间我几乎都忘了自己是个什么东西。后来你也懂的，鸦片战争，你把嘉龙带走了，我还是躲着。我知道有些东西在召唤着我……召唤了我好几百年，但我没有回去。“

”说实话，我无法理解。如果是我的话，肯定会回去的。“亚瑟说。他没道理地想，欧洲的国家们应该都会回去，尽管他们中也有些家伙信誓旦旦地说美国有多好，但只要有机会他们一定还是会回去，与自己的国民一道流血和死去。”我们……可以这样吗？我是说，可以离开自己的土地那么久吗？应该会变得很虚弱，然后会死。“

”你说得对。我也会死去……但是，柯克兰先生，对我们来说，死不是结局。“

的确，国家并不会真正死去，即使会死也只不过是开启另一次轮回，另一次受苦。如果说只要开启不同的记忆就是不同的人，那么将过去的记忆忘掉就好了。亚瑟自己就尽量活在当下。他能理解记忆累积得太多所造就的痛苦。如果王嘉龙和阿尔弗雷德所处的年纪分别是童年期和青年期，那么他现在就面临中年危机。幸而他还有力气蹦跶两下。王耀现在这状态，怕是得把罗马和古埃及从坟里刨出来才能跟他有共同话题了。

于是亚瑟放弃了，他觉得自己还是别这么快就想这种问题为好。他们欧洲有大把哲学玩意儿解决精神危机，实在不行的话，也可以拜拜神，念念耶稣基督之名啥的，虽然宗教是人类的玩具，亚瑟意外地还信得挺认真。

”没关系。“他最终说。”反正我也不想去那个仪式，那些都是政治人物的事情，和我没什么关系。我来这儿就是为了……随便看看。“

也许再给嘉龙一点关照，陪着他撑过这段时间。他想的是这个，不过他从来都不擅长坦率地表达心情。

”哦。“王耀点头。”你以前没来过香港啊。“

”他来过，好久以前了。“嘉龙说。”我记得那时候是新年，还放鞭炮什么的，他抱怨了好久，说太吵了。“他不满地板着脸。”明明那样很好啊，大家都聚在一起，开开心心的。而且有的老人还会给我压岁钱！亚瑟先生就从来都不给。“

”我没记错的话，当时是你故意在我背后拉炮仗——而且差点把自己炸伤了。我很想知道如果香港因为这么愚蠢的原因刮风下雨股价大跌会是怎么个情况。还有压岁钱的话题不准提，我一向都有给你圣诞礼物。“

”是是，然后还逼我信仰基督教，要我感谢一个我不认识的神。“

”我没逼你！在这儿建教堂又不是为了给你传教而是因为我们的人有这种需要。再说了你不是也从没搭理我自己年年去天后庙嘛？“

”——但你说的我差点就信了。“这世界上真的有神，什么的。

”哦，那你真的相信天后会保佑你的运气啊。“

”是啊，我还信圣诞老人真的存在呢。“

……这都什么吵架，还越说越扯淡了。

王耀站起来：”看你们俩感情这么好就放心了，你们先聊着，我出去散个步。“

当他离开那个雅致座位的时候，王耀甚至能感到背后两人同时松了一口气。看来还真是自己的问题啊……不知道为什么，他在的话，气氛好像就很沉重。大概是因为四千年的灵压过于可怕了。他也没法怪罪那两个家伙，他们也不是故意的。

好，既然是这样，就到港岛转一圈吧。

王耀愉快地做出了决定，他很确定自己从这里逛到铜锣湾再逛回来，时间上就差不多了。

”嗯……这里可以抽烟哦。“王耀出去以后，两个人真的都松了一口气。王耀讲的话题太吓人了，跟鬼故事似的。嘉龙失去了继续斗嘴活跃气氛的欲望，他指了指咖啡厅里的牌子。“你要吗，sir？”

”没事。“亚瑟摇摇头。“你想抽的话就抽吧，跟我不用这么见外。”

“哦。”嘉龙眨了眨眼睛，一脸我就在等你这句话的表情。他从西装口袋里摸出包烟，是个上面写着一堆日语的牌子，和上次、上上次的全都不一样，打火机倒是那种路边的三块港币一个的品种，一看就土得掉渣。他点燃烟，拿过桌上的烟灰缸，抽了一口，貌似从容地弹着烟灰。

要是王耀在这里的话，看到他这副做派，肯定会给个“穿上龙袍不像太子”的评价。王嘉龙怎么都没法变成一个绅士，他眉眼里有种狠戾暴烈的东西，像是王耀自己没能与之和解的那种情感，不管是爱是恨都非常强烈。他就是这一点显得更讨人喜欢。毕竟王嘉龙的历史还短，大部分年轻的国家都像他这个样子，年老以后会变成啥样就很难说了。

亚瑟也在内心感叹了一下自己的教育失败，不过对教育失败这事儿他倒也习惯了就是。

“你知道，我们应该谈谈上次你给我打的那通措辞激烈的电话。我都做好了心理准备，来的时候要到维多利亚港里去捞你了。”亚瑟抱着双臂，开始进入家长模式。他很快就不是了，但他没准几十年后遇到王嘉龙还是会这副表情。人和人就是这样，有过的感情和联系很难丢掉。就算他不想记着，英国人也会帮他记着，就像香港将会把那些由王子和亲王命名的道路，那些教会、学校、法院、银行一直保留下去。他给了香港最初的历史和记忆，也塑造了他的模样。

王嘉龙努力扮无辜，但扮得很失败：“我知道。”他叨念着。“然后呢，你居然Call那个家伙来对我说教？！”

“他是你大哥，不是‘那个家伙’。原来你有这么不喜欢他啊？”

亚瑟觉得自己又有了生气的理由，他想起来这个熊孩子早年每回跟他吵架都会英粤夹杂敲锣打鼓地冲他大喊我是中国人你个英国人赶紧闭嘴，一副巨有民族气节的样子。后来听到王嘉龙电话里头那副要死要活不想回归的劲头，他差点没当场fuck出来。真的。他原以为地球上不会有比阿尔弗雷德更作的小孩了。幸好香港地方小，作不出阿尔那样的效果……

“人倒是还好，只是每次被他说完之后都觉得生无可恋。”嘉龙干笑。

“……哈哈哈。”亚瑟也干笑。这一句倒是很有同感。

在湾仔码头看人钓鱼的王耀被海风吹得打了个喷嚏。

“总之，看你的样子，应该不会想不开去跳海了。那么，王耀先生对你说了些什么呢？”亚瑟抱起双臂。

嘉龙呆呆望着点亮的烟头：“他说了很多……乱七八糟的，没什么意思。最主要的一句是，想不开的话就逃吧。我知道他说得没错，但我不想要这样的结果。”

他的眉头皱的更深了。他当然想不开，为什么要想开，为什么要看透？他又不是为了看破红尘才被生出来的。

“我不能逃，我要和香港在一起。就算所有人都走了我也是最后才离开的。”王嘉龙吸了吸鼻子。“我在这里出生在这里长大，我才没那么……总之我哪里都不去。我没法跟他说这些，他根本不了解……他好像从来没经历过我这样的时代。”

亚瑟想了想：“你是想听我说真话还是假话？”

“真话，sir。”

“你知道苏格拉底吗？他被处死之前本来是有机会逃跑的，但他拒绝了，因为他想要服从法律。不管是为了什么，总归是为了他心目中正当的理想。他留在雅典，死得很光荣。但后来，雅典的人们又要处死亚里士多德，于是亚里士多德逃了，并且说：‘我决不让雅典犯下第二次相同的错误’。”

“啊。”王嘉龙轻声说。他好像明白了这个故事的寓意。

“所以逃跑有时候并不可耻，可耻的是那些出于愚昧而打算毁灭哲学的人。”说起来，亚瑟想到，这个故事好像还是他年轻的时候由罗马告诉他的，为了告诫他们这些年轻的孩子。但出于幸运，亚瑟从没有用到过这种哲学的时候，他只是怀念了一下那个和王耀差不多同龄的老爷爷。

“那么我留下。”嘉龙说。“直到他们准备犯第二次错误。”

“我觉得你长大了，孩子。”

三，

王耀兜到了晚上，寻思着时间差不多了，于是拐回来找那两个家伙，打算让王嘉龙载他回酒店。

咖啡厅的音乐还是那么轻柔。他没法相信这俩人真的在这里聊了一下午。走近了才发现，座位上是亚瑟一个人。桌上放着包烟，是日本的牌子，亚瑟将其中一根夹在手指中间，烟头忽明忽灭。他发呆的模样很好看，某个法国人就是为了这个，和他谈了一场惊天动地的恋爱。

可惜王耀不是法国人，他自然地坐到了对面。

“嘉龙呢？”

“我让他先回去了，让我一个人静一会。”亚瑟不意外地看见他。“你是回酒店，还是留在这里跟我聊聊？”

“我无所谓，随你。”

于是亚瑟又抽了口烟，看起来有些心烦。

“你就不担心吗？”他说。

1840年，他们在海边捡到了那个孩子，亚瑟指挥着身边的人将小不点嘉龙带回去，王耀就在那个时候出现了。

他们的确对同类有着异常的敏感和嗅觉，或许脚下的大陆会告诉他们信息。所以王耀特地从美洲回来。他不介意很多事，但他没法舍下发现的孩子。

也是不意外，活着是一件很寂寞的事，他们都渴望同类。哪怕只是面前这个渔村都算不上的小家伙。

他俩对视了一会。两个人在彼此的目光里发现了很多东西。亚瑟那个时候就心想，他千里迢迢，本想见到一个和罗马一样光辉熠熠的巨人，可他只看见了一个疲惫，褴褛，满怀悲伤的老人。王耀的眼睛里没有他设想的那种光彩，没有他在某些中国人那里发现的对文明的自豪和敬重，那里什么都没有，空洞得仿佛深渊。

只有在和他对峙的那一瞬间，王耀显示出一点执着：“把他交给我。”

“不。”亚瑟断然拒绝。“你也明白的，自己这个样子，已经给不了他什么了。我可以把他交给你……但那样的话，他就将跟着你流浪。你能保护得了他吗？”

王耀知道答案，他叹息了一声，颓然地将目光转向远处。

“……让我给他起个名字。”他最终这么说。

也许不该让他起名，名字里有魔法。这样一来，香港永远无法割断自己和中国血脉的联系。但亚瑟还是答应了。

亚瑟后来和弗朗西斯一起回忆了这件事。他很失望，因为他幻想中的中国不是这个样子的，那个和罗马同龄的文明总该有些什么剩下来才对。他正在经历大英帝国的全盛时期，思想轻盈，自信充沛，欲望十分膨胀。弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，说罗马要是活到现在，大概也是那个样子。谁在乎那些事情呢？他拥抱自己的恋人，讲着一些和欧洲相关的话题。

时日一点点过去，那个古老的国家逐渐地为他们所了解，那片土地上日复一日重复着令人触目惊心的动乱。世界也在改变，战争，革命。

然而，自那片土地上自我放逐了许多年的王耀回归了。

“此乃三千年未有之变局。”当时的人这么叙述那个时代。

王耀的回归某种程度上确实改变了中国，也许他想最后努力一次，他暗中保护了一些人，参与了一些战争。而香港，那个小渔村发展而来的土地也成为了一个庇护所，革命者在那里活动，为了拯救他们心爱的古老土地。其中的一个，就是后来的孙中山。

那时候的香港虽然年轻，但已经是一个很有活力的城市，由一些试图逃离满清暴政的人扶老携幼建立起来，码头里有各国的商船和英国的殖民者。亚瑟就是在那时候去香港的，他和嘉龙一起待了一段时间，给他请家教，让他学习英文，指望这孩子将来能成为大英帝国温驯的一部分。然而可能是亚瑟自带某种被嫌弃的属性，王嘉龙从小其实就不听话，香港亦然。

九龙城寨就是从那个时候开始存在的，后来它也成为了一个传说，显示出香港的另外一面，一个逃亡者的乐园。城寨越来越扩大，容纳了越来越多的居民，生老病死，喜怒哀乐，暮鼓晨钟。

王嘉龙的执着也自那时开始——既然香港从最开始就是容纳一些逃亡者的地方，他们离开了香港的话，又能逃到哪里去呢？

他所不知道的是王耀那个时候就来过香港，在他上学的马路对面看过他几次。但王耀也不全是为了看他，有时候他待在一些革命者身边，听他们讲慷慨激昂的理想。革命家永远能让一个国家变得年轻。有段时间王耀甚至觉得身体轻盈，又能谈恋爱了，之前他觉得躯壳重得好像得了几千年的风湿一样。1911年，这些让他青春焕发的人民推翻了帝制，建立了亚洲第一个共和国。

那天的香港是什么模样呢？张灯结彩，喜气洋洋。没有人怀念那个陈腐的皇朝或裹脚布一样长的历史书，他们都跟以前的美国人一样，是逃出来寻找新世界的人。香港的理发店张贴布告，为了庆祝革命胜利，免费给每个人剪去政府强加在他们头上的辫子。凡此种种。

仍旧年少的王嘉龙在街上奔跑，人们笑着喊他，给他递利是。其实人人都不认识他，但却莫名地想要对他亲切。那时候他们就爱上他了，只是不知道自己确切爱的是什么，是虚幻的某个概念，还是某个清秀又固执的少年。

王耀也托人转交给他一封，算是尽了点兄长的心意。

然而时光变幻，历史轮回，不久之后，香港又在容纳那些逃亡者，那些满怀愤怒的永远年轻的脆弱易逝的灵魂，他们的记忆和愿望随着歌和电影传播开去，人人都知道了这是个满怀伤痛和欲望的城市。七百万人的命运，七百万人的迁徙，无数人的动荡，以及上千年的历史如滔滔江水。他们在来来去去的时候唇齿之间都念他的名字。香港，香港啊。他面向着大海，由温柔的海浪载着他到达彼岸。

王耀和亚瑟仍旧在聊着他的事。

他们之间聊得很愉快，没有一些人想象的仇恨。或者说仇恨本身没有意义。光是活着就已经花光了所有力气，再去恨别人，未免太奢侈了。再说，即使要恨，和自己背负着相同命运的人也不是什么好的对象。还是坦率交流比较好，他们语言不通，但经验都相似。

”也许我可以理解你，我也被征服过好几次，不过那都是很年轻时候的事了。当然，风光的时候你也瞧见了。大英帝国什么的……”亚瑟自嘲地说道。“我，或者说欧洲那些家伙，都曾经傲慢过，觉得他们应该感谢我们将文明带到世界的各个角落去。”

“某种程度上，的确是这样。”王耀说。“欧洲的文明在我这里拯救过很多人。”

“但也毁灭了很多——至少一些人是这样认为的。而且，你自己的文明呢？”

“说实在的，我其实没那么在乎。”王耀很尖锐地笑了笑。“‘中国’这个名号，谁喜欢的话就去当吧，我就说了，这种事没意思。你听说过五胡乱华衣冠南渡吗？早在晋朝的时候我就已经受过这种罪了。难受程度大概能跟你们的君士坦丁堡陷落相媲美——罗马最终也没有回来，你们却都继承了他的一部分，长成了不同的国家。而我虽然一直活着，却一直都是这个样子，好像永远没法改变似的。”

“你说想要去死的意思，难道就是这个？”

“……没错。我想过，如果我死去，这片土地上的轮回会不会就此结束，会不会有更好的国家生长出来。我把嘉龙交给你，当初就抱有这样的心思。他的确没辜负我的希望，一点儿也不像我。”

不我觉得很像……特别是在做菜的时候……亚瑟忍住了破坏气氛的吐槽。

王耀忽然指了指自己的眉毛：“按照算命的说法，他这个相貌，命很硬哦。”

“他一定会变成一个英雄。”亚瑟说。不知怎么的，想起阿尔弗雷德。

……像我们都年轻的时候那样。

“我就从来没当过英雄啊。”王耀感慨地说。“我只是一直在逃亡。”

他记忆中的自己确实一直在逃亡，在衣冠南渡的时候，在安史之乱的时候，在崖山海战的时候，在清兵南下的时候，在……的时候。

王嘉龙在大学里正襟危坐，来自大陆的老师们给他们讲述那段理论上已经与他们无关的历史。讲这个民族几千年或公开或隐秘的哀痛，讲不公正的时间如何消隐了那些应被记住的名字。

莫自使眼枯，收汝泪纵横，眼枯即见骨，天地终无情。

——他深爱着的诗人说。

诗人永远被真正的他们垂青。

窗外夜雾茫茫，王耀的眼神也在那个夜晚显得晦暗，但又在那片幽暗中更加清晰了，仿佛这个四千年的老人忽然有了真实的生命，他并不仅仅是一具躯壳而已。

亚瑟看着他，忽然确实理解了他和罗马的确是一个时代的人物，那个时候的人类愚昧，渺小，匍匐在大地上。

而且生死无常，年命如朝露。

“让我改变你。”王嘉龙在1911年的秋天对他说。

让我改变你，让我改变命运。

“不，你只会失败。”他回答。

“离开我。”

走吧嘉龙，逃吧我的孩子，不要重复我的命运。你会失望，你会被打败，你永远无法取得胜利。

亚瑟说：“我认识一个人对我说过这句话。那个家伙是我的爱人，平时自恋得难以形容，那是我第一次听他说这样的话，他说他是个懦夫，只会逃亡。他说他看着一个为他而死的人上了火刑架，而他什么都做不到。但他终归还是幸运的，只用看一次。”

“但他是我认识的最勇敢，最热烈，也最努力爱着人类的家伙。”

“所以，没有认真生活过的人，是不会说这句话的。你一定也爱过很多人吧？”

他说着站起身来，看向窗外的夜色。

亚瑟想，他的期待不知道是祝福还是诅咒，他只希望王嘉龙也能爱上很多人，至少要爱一个自己的诗人。他们真的很重要。莎士比亚出现后，英语就成了他的语言，他的地位比英格兰的任何一个国王都要崇高。

到了十点，咖啡馆打烊了。他们缓缓步出这里，在即将来到车站的时候，亚瑟在天桥底发现了一个拾荒老人，她蹲在那里用呆滞的目光注视前方，身边没有人停下脚步看她。她像是一种错误一般地存在于这里，繁华的港岛，中环。

亚瑟摸了摸自己的钱包，抽出两张一百块港币给了她。他想和老人多说两句，问问她的姓名，她怎样来到香港，又遭遇了什么。

但她不懂英文，而他不懂中文，他求助地看向王耀，后者走上来为他们当了翻译。老人有些茫然但还是讲了讲自己的故事，她是跟一些同村的人一起逃来的，后来做了某个人家的保姆，过了一些年，但主人家后来搬走了，她年老又找不到工作，身体也不好。她有个儿子，因为赌钱借高利贷最后失踪了。最后，她沦落至此。

很寻常的故事，要不是在这繁华都市，而是在乱世中，怕是也无人会费心在意。结果聊到最后，亚瑟将所有的钱都给了她，他倒是不在乎中国人眼睛里的表情。有的时候伪善一下，还是有助于继续生活。

“我只想说，我们没钱坐车了。”他们离开后，王耀淡定地说。

“……你没带钱？”

“我也给了某个人。”

亚瑟一怔，但是随即放松下来，他们都笑起来。按说只要他们愿意的话，整个国家都能匍匐在脚下，是不必搞得如此狼狈的。但选择活得像一个人类，才是正确的方式。

也只希望嘉龙能给他们叫辆车来了，香港的的士贵得要死，不过算了，在这儿生活的人都不太容易。

他们找到公用电话，用最后一枚硬币开始拨号。硬币上刻着很快就要被取代的女王头像。嘉龙在旅店等得无聊都快睡着了，半醒不醒地答应着，说马上就来。

香港的灯光依旧明亮地散落在海面上，如露亦如电，在这场繁华夜景中，他们耐心等待。

因为西西弗斯仍旧在推着他的石头上山。

END


End file.
